The last chance a better reality
by AlhenaSmile
Summary: Nada parecía ser lo mismo desde que Sherlock había vuelto a su vida y al 221B de Baker Street. El detective y John Watson deberán lidiar con lo que signica volver a convivir, y descubrir que entre ellos las cosas están empezando a cambiar, aunque muy lentamente.


Para estrenar mi cuenta en _Fanfiction, _aquí os dejo un relato _Johnlock_. Bueno, yo no lo clasificaría como un Johnlock explícito, es más bien la relación de estos dos en la serie de la **BBC** pero con un toque un poco _mío. _Este relato trata sobre como volvería a ser la relación de John y Sherlock tras los tres años en los que el detective fingió su muerte y decidió volver al 221B de Baker Street por los motivos que fuesen (aún a esperas de saberlo, veremos qué hacen cuando salga la esperada tercera temporada). Vamos, lo que sería un..._ ¿PreSlash?_, ¿se dice así? De no ser así, corregidme, por favor D:

Este fic se lo dedico a Effy o aquí conocida como _Birds Ate My Face_, mi amiga y la que me animó a entrar en Fanfiction y formar parte del fandom de **Sherlock**. Muchas gracias por todo :)

**Disclaimers: **Sherlock Holmes, sus aventuras y los personajes de sus novelas no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría) si no que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. El título del relato y la frase del principio pertenecen a una estrofa de la canción _Somewhere in Neverland_ del grupo estadounidense **All Time Low.**

* * *

**The last chance a better reality**

_I promise if you're with me, say the word and well find a way. And I can be a lost boy, the last chance a better reality._

- Debes estar bastante desesperado si llamas a la puerta de mi casa a estas horas, hermanito.

- ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche?

Harry Watson se sintió conmovida por la cara de cordero degollado con la que John se mostró ante su puerta. Normalmente era la que le llamaba a él cuando tenía algún problema, recaía en la bebida o sentía deseos de llamar a Clara, su ex-mujer; su hermano pequeño le daba consejos sobre como enfrentarse a los problemas, dejar de beber sustituyendo alcohol por café o hablar con ella largo y tendido sobre las cosas que debía cambiar si quería recuperar a Clara. Pero ahora, que ambos estaban sentados en el sofá con una reconfortante taza de café con leche caliente y John le contaba -_o más bien, se sonrojaba y tatamudeaba_- lo que le había llevado a dejar su casa para ir a dormir allí esa noche, no supo qué aconsejarle.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te has ido de tu piso porque te sientes solo? Eso no debería ser mucho problema para ti, viviste solo durante dos años después de la guerra y de estar unos meses aquí con... con _ella_ y conmigo. - omitió el nombre de Clara deliberadamente; esa misma mañana su ex-mujer había ido a recoger las cosas que le quedaba en casa y habían vuelto a discutir, por lo que recordarlo le resultaba bastante doloroso.

- Sherlock se ha ido a ayudar a su hermano en _nosequé_ caso en Chicago y a mi no me han cambiado los turnos en la clínica, así que tuve que quedarme – aún recordaba la cara del detective al decirle que esta ver tendría que ir sin él, una mezcla entre decepción y resignación.

Desde que Sherlock había vuelto a la vida -_no literalmente_-, la situación entre ellos se encontraba un poco tensa, pero no por ello había dejado de lado el comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de darle un puñetazo y acto consecutivo un abrazo, gritarle lo incosciente y desconsiderado que fue por dejarle durante tres años creyendo que había muerto y sentarse en el sofá del 221B de Baker Street a escuchar la historia de porqué tuvo que fingir su propia muerte, John le ofreció un té y se pasó la tarde escuchando de nuevo a Sherlock tocar su violín... como si esa etapa separados no hubiera existido nunca.

Y ahora John, recordando esa tarde, supo que el que una pequeña lágrima se deslizase por su mejilla mientras sonreía, escuchando una perfecta interpretación de la pieza de piano _Für Elise_ a violín, fue porque se sintió bien, tranquilo, a salvo... _en casa_. Lo que nunca llegó a saber fue cómo Sherlock supo que esa era una de sus melodías favoritas. Pero qué demonios, es Sherlock, y Sherlock _siempre_ sabe esas cosas.

- Debes querer mucho a ese detective si no te atreves a estar solo en casa y se te pone esa cara de bobo al pensar en él.

Harry rió mientras le daba un sorbo a su café solo sin azúcar. La verdad es que hacía un par de semanas que John estaba más melancólico cuando hablaba con ella y su ánimo había decaído. _"Mal de amores"_ se había dicho más de una vez. Y lo que más le tocaba la moral era que ninguno de esos dos palurdos se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y no hacía más que hacerse daño el uno al otro con su actitud.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Solamente me sentía solo en el piso y pensé que venir a ver a mi hermana y pasar un par de noches juntos no sería mala idea, pero me estoy arrepintiendo.

- Echa el freno, Johnny. Solo me limito a decirte lo que veo. Te pasas tres años de terapia en terapia, visitando la tumba de tu "mejor amigo" – hizo comillas con los dedos para recalcar que no pensaba que fuera precisamente por ser su amigo – no eres capaz de dejar Baker Street, donar sus libros o incluso su ropa, y ahora, cuando por fin levantas cabeza, reaparece Sherlock y en vez de andar todo el día por aquí con una maldita sonrisa que no te debería caber en la cara, y pegado a sus talones, te pasas los días en la clínica y no vas con él a los casos. Pero sin embargo, cuando te quedas solo en tu piso, decides venir a pasar la noche conmigo. No hay que ser un Sherlock Holmes para _deducir_ lo que te pasa.

Harry se sentó a lo largo en el sofá, estirando las piernas sobre las rodillas de su hermano, cruzando los brazos y esperando a que él se dignase a contarle el porqué de su actitud.

- No es porque no haya extrañado a Sherlock...

- No me digas... - repuso Harry con sarcasmo – creía que ir a terapia, visitar tumbas y dormir en camas ajenas era por afición.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- He hablado con el detective, hermanito, simplemente para avisarle que como te volviese a hacer daño tendría que enfrentarse a un ex-alcohólica lesbiana con muy mala leche y que casualmente es tu hermana. Y de ahí, surgió la conversación. Y por cierto, por mucho que cambies las sábanas, él se iba a dar cuenta que has estado dos años y medio durmiendo en su cama, Johnny.

El color en las mejillas de John advirtió a Harry que ese era un secreto que su hermano se hubiese llevado a la tumba de haber podido. Tomando otro sorbo de su café, John prosiguió.

- Como decía, no es que no le haya echando de menos, pero ahora, tenerle de nuevo delante, después de tres años intentando superar que se hubiese suicidado por la presión de que todo el mundo lo creyese un fraude y yo intentando que su nombre no fuese manchado... me siento engañado, Harry. Supuestamente yo era su mejor amigo, su colega, su compañero de piso... debería haber tenido más confianza en mi. Y que no me venga con excusas baratas, como que fue para salvarme la vida mientras intentaba dar caza a los miembros de la red de Moriarty, ¡como si yo no supiese cuidar de mi mismo!. En los meses en los que vivimos juntos y le ayudé en los casos, me puso más veces en peligro de las que estuve en todo mi servicio en Afganistán, así que, que no me venga con esas excusas.

- ¿Entonces...? - era la primera vez que John se explayaba con respecto a sus sentimientos y sentía que debía ayudarle a sacarse todo eso que llevaba dentro.

- Que es un _quiero pero no puedo_. Que quiero estar a su lado como antes, resolver casos con él... ¡joder, Harry, si añoro hasta que me llame o me mande mensajes cuando sabe perfectamente que estoy trabajando pero el muy idiota no es capaz siquiera de levantarse él mismo a servirse una taza de té o porque le da un ataque de ansiedad y quiere tabaco! Ha dejado de mandarme mensajes, de ser exasperante, de tocar el violín a las tantas de la madrugada y cuando hace experimentos se va al Bart's. Es él que se decidió alejarse durante tres años, vuelve y se sigue comportando como si estuviera a años luz... ¡así que no puedo... no pienso volver a ser un estúpido y a rebajarme a preguntarle qué narices le pasa comingo o porqué ya no es el mismo, por Dios bendito!

John se pasó dos dedos por el puente de la nariz y suspiró. Recuperando poco a poco el aire. Mientras tanto, Harry le pasó la mano izquierda por el pelo rubio, acariciando su nuca y notando como su hermano cubría su cara con las manos y sus hombros empezaban a moverse de arriba a abajo en leves convulsiones, en un claro signo de llanto acompañado de algunos sollozos.

- Oh, Johnny... - Harry se movió en el sofá para quedar sentada junto a John y abrazarlo – sé que va a sonar muy típico... pero tienes que hablar con él.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo, llegaba de revolver un caso en la ciudad estadounidense de Chicago cuando notó que su piso, situado en el 221B de la calle Baker de Londres se encontraba... vacío.

Él siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona independiente, solitaria y desprovista de sentimientos _-oh, sí, los sentimientos son un lastre, _diría si pidiesen su opinión-, pero cuando llevó a su casa y vio la chimenea sin fuego, las luces apagadas y la casa sin un solo rastro de John, se sintió perdido. Tenía la esperanza de que, al llegar a casa, le estaría esperando la calidez de la chimenea encendida, el olor a comida china en la cocina y su compañero de piso, blogger y... mejor amigo, sentado en sofá viendo una de esas estúpidas películas románticas de viernes por la noche. Una extraña sensación se extendió por su pecho como la pólvora, y bajando las escaleras a la carrera, empezó a aporrear la puerta del apartamento de la señora Hudson.

- ¡Señora Hudson!, ¡señora Hudson!

Ella abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró a un Sherlock algo -si fuera posible que le detective llegara a ese estado- nervioso, aún con el abrigo, la bufanday los guantes puestos. Supuso que acababa de llegar.

- Sherlock, querido, no es que no me alegre de verte, pero son las dos de la madrugada y yo ya no tengo edad para andar desvelándome, ¿qué te ocurre?

- ¿Y John?, ¿donde está John? - la voz del detective esta impregnada de cierta angustia.

- Se ha ido, ¿no te dijo nada?

Si en ese momento alguien le hubiese preguntado a Sherlock qué se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento el hubiera respondido _"todo_". John se había ido, se había marchado... ya no estaba en su piso, haciéndole compañía, visitando con él escenas de crímenes, desesperándose porque dejaba sus necesarios experimentos en medio de la cocina... John y su té de media tarde, su tecleo rápido del ordenador, sus horrendos suéteres con estampados, su humor irónico y su sonrisa complaciente. Tras un minuto en silencio y con la mirada ida, la señora Hudson ya se estaba planteando el zarandearle para traerle de nuevo a la realidad, pero antes de eso, Sherlock reaccionó.

- ¿No dejó nada?, ¿una nota, una carta?

- No, ¿debía hacerlo? - la señora Hudson se recolocó su bata amarillo pálido mientas miraba a Sherlock muy desconcertada, más de lo habitual

El detective se llevó las manos a la barbilla, con las palmas abiertas, posición que adoptaba siempre que comenzaba con sus deducciones. Al no tener a John ni a su calavera cerca, comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

- No es típico de John marcharse sin decir nada, es demasiado considerado, siempre atento a lo demás. Algo de su ropa estaba puesta a secar, por lo que piensa volver a por ella. Pero tampoco se ha podido marchar para estar fuera durante mucho tiempo, puesto que el portátil y su taza están encima de la mesa del comedor. Su identificación y llaves las lleva consigo, pero no la cartera con la tarjeta de crédito, que se ha dejado en el bolsillo del abrigo, colgado en el perchero. No llevar cartera y la falta del olor a esa extraña colonia que se pone cuando queda con una mujer, significa que no está en una cita. Un ligero olor a café en el salón, lo que sugiere que molió un poco en la cocina antes de irse, ya que era tarde cuando tomó esa decisión y los supermercados estaban ya cerrados como para ir a comprar café molido. Planea tomar un par de tazas con quien sea que haya quedado. Por las horas que son, va a pasar la noche en casa de esa persona y volver mañana a por su maletín y su portátil e irse a la clínica. Lo que nos conduce a que, si no es una cita... estará en casa de su hermana.

Sherlock hablaba rápido, como siempre que empezaba con sus deducciones y se olvidaba del resto del mundo. La señora Hudson estuvo apunto de decirle que John no dejó una nota porque ya le avisó a ella misma que esa noche la pasaría en casa de Harry, puesto que hacía mucho que no estaba con su hermana. En vez de decírselo a Sherlock, prefirió sonreir, divertida, y ver como el detective se desesperaba para encontrar pistas que le llevaran a la conclusión de que John no se había marchado de casa. La cara de alivio que puso cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que John no se había ido definitivamente, le causaron una gran ternura.

- ¿Te apetece un té, Sherlock querido? Es muy tarde y hace algo de frío, en lo que enciendes la chimenea, yo hago el té y te lo subo para que entres en calor.

Una vez sentado ambos en el salón del 221b, Sherlock en su habitual sillón y la señora Hudson en el sillón de John, ambos con una taza de té y mirando,Sherlock a la chimenea y la señora Hudson al rostro taciturno de Sherlock, ninguno dijo nada durante una media hora. La falta de sueño de Sherlock era habitual, pero la señora Hudson, quien había sido despertada en plena madrugada y quería irse a domir, se vio en la _obligación_ de empezar la conversación que el detective quería pero que parece que no se atrevía a comenzar.

- ¿Hay algún problema, querido?, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

Sherlock giró su mirada hacia ella. Normalmente habría realizado algún ademán airado con la mano, resoplando brevemente y murmurado _"vaya tontería_". ¡Por supuesto que no le preocupaba nada!, ¡era Sherlock Holmes, por el amor de dios, el único detective consultor del mudo, y nada como el miedo de perder a su mejor amigo...! Vale, sí, seguramente había _algo_ que le preocupaba. Pero no iba a dejar que nadie lo supiese.

Muy en la línea de Sherlock Holmes.

- Por supuesto que no, señora Hudson.

- Entonces no habrá problema en que me vaya a la cama. Te dejo la bandeja en la cocina, mañana me la bajas. Pasa buena noche _solo._

_Oh, sí. Así que es eso._ Era lista. Pero no lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Sherlock ya sabía de sus intenciones y conociéndola, no pararía hasta que él mismo le dijera si le pasaba algo. Y el problema aquí era que no le preocupaba nada John, para nada. _¿Qué debería preocuparme de John?_

- ¿Seguro que nada, querido?

_Maldición._ Sherlock estaba tan enfrescado en sus pensamientos -como siempre- que no se había dado cuenta de que esto último, lo referido a John, lo dijo en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que la señora Hudson lo oyera antes de salir de la habitación.

- Deberías hablar con él, Sherlock. Lo que pase entre los dos es algo que solo vosotros podéis solucionar, no podéis dejar que sea tan fuerte como para que ninguno, o en este caso John, aguante más y tenga que a ir casa de su hermana a buscar consuelo.

Entonces en ese momento, el detective cayó en la cuenta de que implicaba que John fuese a casa de Harry. Él era consciente que tras lo ocurrido con su blogger durante los tres años que estuvo _muerto_, la hermana de este no le tenía en muy alta estima por hacer sufrir a John, cosa lógica, por otra parte. Había recibido hacía un par de meses una llamada de Harry Watson en la que esta le amenazaba con darle un puñetazo -como si el de su hermano menor no hubiera sido suficiente- y con, palabras textuales _darle una razón válida para no sentirse atraído por nadie en lo que le quedaba de vida_.

Al principio no entendió la referencia hasta que hablando con Mycroft de dicha conversación con Harry Watson, este le dijo que si quería que le fuera buscando sitio en el coro de niños de la Abadía de Westminster. Ahí todo encajó. _Muy graciosa, Harriet Watson._

Harry también le explicó que debía cuidar a John, ser más paciente con su forma de ser ahora -puesto que tras su muerte el médico se había vuelto más retraído- y dejarle espacio para que se fuera acostumbrando otra vez a su presencia. _Aunque sea mi único hermano, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, detective, y seguro que con lo inteligente que dices ser, te habrás dado cuenta de que a pesar de tu regreso se siente solo. Esos tres años puede que hayas podido estar bien sin mi hermano, pero él lo ha pasado verdaderamente mal sin ti. Respeta su espacio, sí, pero también cuídalo. Ha estado tres años esperando por esto y me temo que ahora no sabe como reaccionar._

La señora Hudson pasó por su lado, poniendo una mano en su hombro y apretándolo un poco antes de irse escaleras abajo. Sherlock se quedó ahí en el sofá, quieto, con las manos bajo la barbilla y con los ojos fijos en el sillón de John.

Duró así unas horas. Y cuando la luz iba poco a poco inundando el salón del 221B, recibió un mensaje. Después de leerlo, Sherlock se levantó, se colocó los guantes y la bufanda, y salió de casa.

* * *

John se desperezó en la cama del cuarto de invitados. Eran las 6:30 A.M, y en hora y media debía estar en la consulta preparando el papeleo para recibir más tarde a la gente. Su hermana seguramente no se habría levantado aún, así que procurando ser sigiloso entró en el baño, se dio una ducha, se vistió y fue a la cocina a desayunar.

- ¡Buenos días, Johnny!

- ¡Joder...!, ¿qué haces tú despierta? - el saltito que dio John por el susto al ver a Harry en la cocina hizo a esta reír.

- Salí a correr. ¿Café?

- Por culpa de tomar tanto café ayer nos fuimos a dormir a las tantas. Té, mejor.

John se sentó en una de las banquetas alrededor de la isla de la cocina y miró a Harry, que llevaba una camiseta negra, unas mallas y zapatillas, mientras preparaba agua para el té.

- ¿Por donde has salido a correr?

- Cogí el metro a Kensington Gardens, me gusta lo tranquilo que está a estas horas.

- ¿Desde cuando te ha dado por hacer _jogging_?

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras servía el té a su hermano.

- No recuerdo, un par de meses. De que... _ella_ se fue, y mientras busco trabajo, es una buena manera de no sentirme tan inútil.

John sujetó la mano de su hermana en la que sostenía la tetera con el agua caliente, dejó esta en la isla de la cocina y le dio un abrazo a Harry.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Harry.

- Hey, hey, Johnny... ¿para qué estamos los hermanos mayores? Y ya sabes, hazte valer y hazle saber que no todo tiene porqué ser pensado o analizado, ¿vale?

Con una sonrisa, John se separó de su hermana, bebió el té de un solo trago y tras darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, cogió su abrigo y abrió la puerta de la entrada, pero antes de salir le dio tiempo a gritar:

- ¡En dos semanas vendré a cenar, seguramente el viernes o el sábado!, ¡y convenceré a Sherlock de que venga conmigo!

Y antes de que John cerrara definitivamente la puerta para ir a Baker Street, oyó la voz de su hermana desde la cocina.

- ¡No lo dudo, Johnny!

* * *

Maldito martes por la mañana en Londres. Malditos taxis que no paraban. Como no cogiese uno en ese momento, más valía que se pusiera andar para poder llegar a tiempo a Baker Street y coger sus cosas si no quería llegar tarde a la clínica. Había salido a una de las calles principales debido a que desde el portal de casa de Harry no iba a verle ningún taxi, pero esto era peor. Y el metro estaba descartado al ser hora punta.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte?

Delante de él paró precisamente un taxi del que se bajó una figura alta enfundada en un largo abrigo oscuro. Subió su mirada hacia la bufanda de color azul, y de ahí a su clara mirada y los rizos morenos.

- ¡Sherlock!, ¡¿qué haces en Londres?!

- Vivo aquí.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, John montó en el taxi por la otra puerta, mientras que Sherlock lo hacía por donde había salido. Dándole indicaciones al taxista para ir a su piso, ambos estuvieron en silencio durante quince minutos -como venía siendo normal- hasta llegar a Baker Street. Ambos se quedaron parados sin bajarse del taxi.

- Sube a por tus papeles, si quieres. Yo te espero aquí. - Sherlock estaba escribiendo por su móvil mientras decía eso, seguramente hablando con Lestrade sobre un nuevo caso, pues se le veía concentrado.

- ¿Vas...?, ¿vas a compañarme a la clínica? - John se quedó un par de segundos estupefacto

- Por supuesto, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y tu compañía siempre es más alentadora que aguantar los sermones de la señora Hudson sobre lo que hago cuando me aburro en el piso.

- ¿No tienes que hacer experimentos, ir a molestar a Lestrade a Scotland Yard o a Molly a Bart's?

- De hecho, podría hacerlo, pero prefiero acompañarte primero a la clínica. Luego cuando acabes el turno, puedo ir a recogerte desde Bart's... creo que además Lestrade tiene un caso para nosotros y necesitaría de tu diagnóstico para esclacerer un par de puntos clave con respecto a la muerte de la víctima.

El doctor parecía haberse quedado sin aire.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que te ayude a resolver un caso contigo?, ¿como antes? - la mirada de John se iba iluminando poco a poco, cosa que regocijaba al detective, pero que no iba a dejar mostrar fácilmente.

- Técnicamente podría ayudarme cualquier persona con un título de medicina, pero prefiero que sea mi compañero a que cualquier otro incompetente ponga siquiera los pies en esa escena del crimen.

- Estupendo, pero con la condición de que yo elijo la cena y tú la pagues. ¡Ah, y comerás! - John se veía como un niño pequeño al que le habían dicho que llevarían al zoo o al parque de atracciones.

- Luego no quiero quejas si traigo de nuevo mis experimentos a casa o me asalta una incontenible inspiración para componer de madrugada – Sherlock seguía atento a su móvil.

- Ya iremos viendo, Sherlock...

John bajó del taxi con una pequeña sonrisa, sin notar que en la cara de Sherlock aparecía otra. El detective se inclinó hacia delante, indicando al taxista que debía esperar un poco, que ahora le daría una nueva ruta. Y volviendo a su posición en la parte trasera del vehículo, siguió escribiendo en el móvil.

_Muchas gracias por el consejo y por avisarme. – SH_

Su teléfono vibró, indicando que el mensaje escrito había sido respondido. Con un movimiento elegante, sacó de nuevo el teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo y leyó:

_De nada, detective. Él solo necesitaba sentir que seguía formando parte de tu vida a pesar de lo que pasó. Creo que tu inteligencia puede ser un estorbo para tus sentimientos y para entender a mi hermanito, puesto que estabas captando sus señales al revés. - HW_

Sherlock bufó. Esa mujer se creía que por haber nacido de la misma madre que su apreciado doctor, ya podía hablarle como si fueran _amigos_. No, nadie era más amigo suyo que John Watson, y el que esta leve muestra de aprecio para hacerle ver que seguía siendo parte importante de su vida le hubiera alegrado tanto, le decía mucho.

_John es muy malo mandando señales. Es normal que me confunda. ¿Sentimientos? Soy capaz de llegar a entender los sentimientos con mi inteligencia más que cualquier otra persona – SH_

_Por supuesto que no, pero ya te darás cuenta. Y cuídamelo, por favor, prometió que vendríais a cenar en dos semanas y no quiero perder la oportunidad de burlarme de vosotros un poco. - HW_

_¿Burlarte porqué? - SH_

_Ya lo sabréis. Y esta vez no vas a poder aprovecharte del comodín de la hermana mayor, genio entiendo-todo-de-los-sentimientos, tendrás que darte cuenta tú mismo. - HW_

Sherlock estaba apunto de volver a contestarla cuando John entró en el taxi, así que guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

- ¿Con quien hablabas? - le preguntó el doctor cuando se pusieron en marcha.

- Era Lestrade – mintió, no quería que John supiese que Harry le había escrito esa mañana temprano, indicándole a la hora a la que el doctor pensaba salir de su casa, lo que sirvió para poder pasar por allí justo cuando él buscaba un taxi - quería asegurarse de que estaríamos disponibles para las siete de la tarde y pasarnos por la escena del crimen. Ahora mismo están acordonando la zona y a las siete y media llegará Anderson, tiempo suficiente para averiguar algo antes de que su superlativa estupidez nos impida desarrollar nuestro trabajo correctamente.

- Yo tengo turno hasta las ocho – a John no se le pasó que Sherlock se estaba refiriendo a _ellos_ de nuevo, los dos juntos como un equipo.

- Cámbialo o pospón tus últimas citas para mañana

- ¿A ti te parece muy fácil todo, no?, ¡no puedo cambiar mis turnos de trabajo así como así, Sherlock!

La sonrisa de John le indicaba a Sherlock que por mucho que se quejase, eso le gustaba. Quizá le recordaba como él, hace tres años, le sacaba de quicio intentando que dejase de la lado el trabajo para dedicarse por completo a ayudarle a él. Y como a veces, John, parecía hacerle caso y había veces que no se pasaba por la clínica durante semanas.

Así iban en el taxi, como dos tontos, cada uno mirando por una ventanilla pero con idénticas sonrisas en el rostro. Más visible la de John y más comedida la de Sherlock. No hablarían hoy, ni mañana, ni quizá nunca; pero así era como ellos se entendían, como pequeñas acciones y gestos en los que se veía lo mucho que habían añorado el que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Y quién sabe, a lo mejor esa era una última oportunidad para que todo volviera a ser como era, si no para hacer las cosas mejor.

**FIN**.

* * *

¡Pues hasta aquí el final de mi primer relato!

Punto primero, soy muy mala para escribir a Sherlock. Me encanta el personaje y su forma de ser, pero no soy capaz de plasmarlo por mi misma sin bloquearme durante varios días, y eso me desespera. Segundo punto, nunca he escrito nada sobre detectives, pero he intentando escribir el método deductivo de Sherlock a partir de como lo hace en la serie y espero que no haya sido raro u os haya disgustado. Y por último, ¿se nota que Harry es mi niña predilecta? No ha salido en la serie, pero tal y como la refleja el fandom ya me encanta, así como la relación entre los hermanos Watson, ¡me parecen adorables los dos!. Además, me imagino a Harriet como la hermana mayor con la que nos llevamos a matar, nos chincha y nos hace rabiar pero la queremos más que a nada. Por lo menos, eso dice mi hermana pequeña de mi :P

Espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya aburrido demasiado. Gracias por manteneros hasta el final de la historia y espero que le deis una oportunidad a los que vengan. ¡Un abrazo y nos vemos! :)


End file.
